Dark Dreams
by super-JM
Summary: Lavi wakes up after a night that gone blurry to find Tyki in his bed. Yaoi, Male Pregnancies


-1Dark Dreams

Chapter 1

Unreal Fate

Lavi slowly, but wobbly stood up from the table he was sharing with Bookman at the bar they were eating at. He wasn't drunk or anything. He should have been feeling more energize and awake, instead his legs want to give out and his body was getting over heated. Most of the heat was going below the belt. "Damnit Komui! What the hell you give me" Lavi groan. Bookman study his grandson. "Maybe you should call it a night and don't take anymore of those pills, because looks like Komui mess up. Instead of energy pills, he gives you something odd." Bookman said calmly. Lavi quickly nodded, his body was hardened and he just wanted to hide, so much for finding the innocence tonight. Lavi turn moving quickly out of the bar.

Zipping up his jacket so his tight pants that was outlining everything was cover. Lavi let out a long sigh of relief once he made it back to his hotel room. Bookman won't return tonight he would look for the innocence and won't rest. Which Lavi was glade for, because his gigi won't walk in on him trying to rid himself of the heat. Well now he understand why animals act the way they did when they go into heat. Lavi stripped his clothes even his eye patch and climb into bed.

He had opened his window near his bed to let a cool breeze in. He was on the second level of the hotel, so he believes no one would see his nude sweat soaked body or his wondering hand. That was trying so hard to help release the heat that had built quite high. He hadn't notice on his shackle return, that someone had been followed the red head.

Tyki mood had risen when he had found the red head exorcist on his own. His first intents were to attack the red head and get it over with. His Noah blood cried for innocence blood spilled, but watching the slow edgy walk of the red head. Tyki mood change from watching the odd walk and noticing the hard on when Lavi jacket would shift. New ideas form in Tyki head if anything he would help Lavi with that hard body of his.

Lust grew more in Tyki, as his watch the red head strip off his clothes. Tyki knew it wasn't a normal behavior when the eye path came off. 'So he still has an eye under there?' Tyki though, but his mind shifted as the exorcist hand started to tease his body. Tyki own body jerked alive. Seeing the red head in all his glory moaning for release. Think knew he never be able to destroy this exorcist now. His mind was made, a need that would come back over and over for the red head.

Tyki open the window quietly and slip into the room leaving his hat and jacket near the window, in case the need for a quick escape was needed. He really should put all his clothes there but if he ad to run in his birthday suit he would grab his favors of his clothes.

Lavi eyes shot open when another hand cupped him. The drug was making things spin; he couldn't see clearly, who was gripping him. All that was left his lips was a gasp and then a groan. His body jerking forward wanting more of the other touch.

"My. My, you are out of it too welcome my touch exorcist. Which is fine with me. I'll just have to find out what causing this later. Don't worry I'll help you strawberry" Tyki said calmly.

Lavi eyed Tyki closer now seeing him more in the moonlight. The Noah he hated with a passion. The one that had nearly killed Allen. The whole stuck in the ark haunted his dreams still. "Tyki…" Lavi hissed, as he tried to push Tyki back. It was a weak try. His body wanted release from someone other then himself.

Tyki smirked darkly the strawberry exorcist was all his. Tyki used his powers to lose his own clothes as he pin Lavi down, pinning Lavi lips with a deep kiss, as Tyki knee pushed up and massage Lavi painful hard member.

Tyki hands soon found there wandering down Lavi body. Lavi let out a yelp as to fingers enter him. Lavi out a growl "Damnit…..!" Lavi grunted as he then let out a pant he wanted to kick and turn away and grab his hammer. Something wouldn't end with him being on the bottom of a Noah. Who cares if the guy was the Noah or pleasure. He wasn't going to be someone play thing, but his body craved for the touch the need to release and Tyki was doing it so slowly that it was madding Lavi. Lavi body welcomes Tyki tightly and hotly. Lavi groan of pleasure he hated this feeling the fact that he fit so nicely with this darkness. Lavi body started to move with Tyki trusted. "Why?…. Why did it have to be you?" Lavi grasped digging his nails into Tyki back. Who only enjoyed it. "You left yourself open and I chose to help you when you oh so need it" Tyki whispers, as he went as deep as he could. An idea form in his mind. An evil smirk form his face as he release deep in Lavi. Using a free hand, he trusts it into Lavi stomach doing some magic the Earl would kill for Tyki not to us.

Lavi flinched as he slowly open his eyes, his body hurt like hell and just the slightest of movement hurt even more and he found why. He was still hooked to the man holding him tightly. Lavi eye travel up to find a sleeping Tyki. Lavi eyes widen. "oh hell!" Lavi yelped, as he tried to move only to wake up Tyki. A smirk caused the dark Noah face. "Here relax" Tyki whispers as he moved helping Lavi, and removing himself, Lavi body had started to tighten around Tyki so it hurt as Tyki slid out. "I'm surprise you're a wake cheater boy." Lavi felt sick he didn't remember letting this happen. But then again he was on a mission. Bookman and himself had heard about innocence here and they had head to this town to look.

Lavi eyes closed the pill Komui had given him. He was going to kill the guy when and if he got home. The pill was post to be for energy in stand it made his body so hot and hurt in that way any guy hates unless he had a way to release himself. That was when Tyki had appeared mostly looking for a fight but got another idea seeing Lavi sweating and whimpering like that. He wraps up Lavi who was to out of it to notice, and sat on the edge of bed.

Lavi stared finally getting a chance to sit up and Tyki now off him. Oh, god his body hurt as if it had been rip apart and not just below, his stomach was still turning and it felt like it was ripping still, even with Tyki not shoving into his body. Lavi bent over in pain. "What have you done to me?" Lavi whimper. Tyki just smirked. "Nothing my dear boy. Your just mine now, when every I want you I will be able to fine you and you won't be able to fight me" Tyki said, as Lavi got out of the bed. Lavi didn't get a word in when he felt dizzy and closed his eyes. When he reopens them, he was alone in his hotel room again.

He slowly got dress and went out his door to find bookman, but ever move hissed when down below started to bleed. "The one time I hate my white pants," Lavi growled, at least his jacket was long enough to not show what was slipping though his white pants now. The blood was making a deep red mark and he knew Gigi was going to ask what had happen, unless he head back with out Bookman. Lavi sighed as he packed up his things the best he could and left a note to bookman, telling him the pill had yet to past and was head back to the order to get what was wrong form Komui. It was a lie but he wasn't going to tell his gigi what Tyki had done. He wasn't going down that long talk.


End file.
